What would I do with out you
by sage1516
Summary: Jack and the doctor go to get banana cream pie, but it turns out to be a great adventure
1. Chapter 1

He watches over him as he sleeps, brushing his hair back, the brown hair being shaggy like his own hair, he keeps watching over him while he sleeps until he wakes up, and looks up at the other brown haired man, "Well morning Dr." He says smiling. "How'd you sleep or were you to busy admiring the fact of me in your bed." He says smiling.

"Jack. You say stuff like that, that will make me leave you where you are, and run away from you." The Dr says a light smile on his face, kissing Jack on the cheek, "Breakfast?" He says getting out of the bed, heading over to a dresser and grabbing some clothing and getting dressed, and then throwing some to Jack, who catches them and heads out of the room.

"Yes where too?" He calls to the Dr, grabbing his jacket and then keys, looking around Torchwood. Slipping the jacket on, calling to the Dr once again. "Make sure to grab your coat Doctor!" He says walking out the back and getting into a van, and starting it, watching as the Dr runs out with his coat on and gets into the car, buckling up, as well as closing the door.

"Where ever you want to take us to eat Jack, just no place with sushi I dont like that stuff, but banana's, they are good, banana cream pie for breakfast Jack? That sound good? Also wipe that look off of your face before I smack you." The Dr says looking at the smirk on Jack's face.

"Ooh feisty this morning, are we doctor." Jack says smiling at him, turning the car on, pulling out of the garage, and onto the street, "You love me and you know it doctor." He says stopping for a stop sign.

The Dr growls lightly at the stop sign, "Yes I love you and you know it, and I take it you love me back in return?" He says a softness behind his eyes as he watches Jack take off onto the road again.

"Oh yes doctor. I do love you. I'm gonna take us to the usual bakery, that carries the banana cream pie, so we can get some of the pie for you." He says taking a left, then going straight.

The Dr makes a fangirl noise, "Really really!" He says looking at Jack with big brown eyes. A smile spread across his face, that could light a thousand street lights, making Jacks heart beat faster then it already is.

Jack nods and smiles lightly. "Yes, were going there Dr. I know how much you like that place for breakfast, so were going there for the pie, and coffee." He says making a right, then going straight again.

The Dr smiles and kisses him lightly on the cheek, bouncing a bit. Humming about banana cream pie, making Jack chuckle lightly and pull up to the bakery, and smile when the Dr all but jumps out of the car, bouncing up and down, like a kid whose found a candy store.

Jack smiles and takes the dr's hand and leads him into the bakery and looks around going to the counter, and telling the lady that he would like two pieces of pie and two cups of coffee, with some sugar and cream in them, her blushing like a mad man on stilts.

The Dr glares at her with a back off this is mine all mine, type of glare, then smiles when she has the pie in her hands. "Thanks!" He says as Jack pays for the pie and coffee, him taking the stuff to a table in the corner and setting it down then going back and reclaiming Jack, him having been flirting. "Mine." He says pulling Jack close smiling, kissing him lightly.

Jack smiles lightly at the Dr. "Yes Doctor all yours, but the flirting I do with others is pointless, the stuff I do with you though, I do for a point." He says kissing the Dr, "Now lets eat some pie, and drink some coffee, sound good to you?" He says smiling. Sitting down after pulling the chair out for the doctor.

The Dr smiles and starts to drink the coffee and eat the pie, when he hears, a noise outside, getting up and heading to the door. Opening it and blinking, "Jack we gotta go, leave the pie, this is bigger then that, and it's not you." He says looking at a different tardis that's outside the door.

Jack gets up and heads to the door, walking out with the doctor, and going up to the other tardis. Knocking on the door. "Open up!" Jack calls.

"One moment!" He hears what sounds to be a lady call from inside.

The Dr blinks and opens the door having a key and walks inside. "What the hell are you both doing here!" He calls to the eleventh Dr. Then looking at Amy.

"well Sandshoes we kind of need your help.." The eleventh says looking at ten, walking around the console, hitting buttons making the door close and lock and then they all hear the familiar noise of the tardis taking off. Ten going and helping eleven with the console.

Jack and Amy stand off to a corner, Amy blushing when Jack says hello, making him sigh. "Not you too." He says groaning a bit. "I'm his and his only." Jack says showing Amy a ring on his finger that represents one that both the doctor's are wearing.

"Yes I know, promise, and he is yours. He's introduced me to you well the future you, a couple of times, but in passing, because you work with torchwood, and we stop by there every so often so the two of you can see one another." Amy says a smile on her face.

"He's a softy." Jack says smiling. "But don't take away his banana's you wont be happy and neither will he." Jack says seeing the look both the doctors are giving him. 

Ten smiles a bit. "You gonna help us out or are you just going to admire the view." He says taking his coat off, wearing his brown pin stripped suit. Fixing his tie and taking out his glasses and reading the information on the screen in front of him.

"Any thing for you." Jack says coming over and helping with the console. As eleven smiles and helps out ten with the information the two of them bicker, and Amy smiles knowing that everything's gonna hopefully gonna be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

About a week later, the eleventh doctor as well as the tenth doctor, were still stuck trying to figure out where the hell they needed to go to find the person that was creating all of the issues in the universe, the tenth now sitting there with his head in his hands thinking as he sits by the console with his suit coat off, his tie undone a bit, and the first couple of buttons to his shirt undone, him getting tired of having to keep fixing it.

Jack looks over at the doctor and walks over and rubs his shoulders, giving him a back massage. "Doctor will figure it out love I promise, have you guys thought about getting Jack to come and help, not me but the Jack that the eleventh doctor is with?"

The tenth doctor blinks and leans back a bit. "Jack Harkness. You are brilliant. Eleven!" He shouts, not willing to move enjoying the back rub to much, it actually relaxing his shoulders and muscles in his shoulders, that are hurting.

Eleven comes down and looks at Jack and the doctor. "What?" He says wearing just pj bottoms having been trying to get some sleep having been up the whole week. "What's the matter?"

"Call your Jack. See what he knows." He says looking at Eleven, who gets a look of why didnt I think of that, and heads down the steps only to stumble a bit and then looks at the two of them. "Neither of you saw any of that okay." He says picking up the phone and calling his Jack. Then Eleven heads down the stairs the rest of the way making it to the kitchen as his Jack picks up the phone and he smiles. "Jack we need you." He says sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"Why what's wrong Doctor." He says sounding worried over the phone, sitting in his office at torch-wood, having rebuilt it and is now working there with a couple of people that he got to join him after testing them out to make sure that they could keep up and handle the mumble jumble that goes on out in the world.

"Lets just say we went and got Ten and his Jack to come and help us with the fact the the levels of the earth are unbalanced drastically more then when you use your vortex manipulator Jack they are unheathy if you've noticed, more and more people have died in the past few days. Then in a whole year." He says making some coffee. "Something is happening Jack and we are just at the beginning." He says sitting on the counter. Then getting down and grabbing a plate and a cup for his coffee out of the cupboard, then makes some toast as well, grabbing a banana and peeling it, before eating it with some of the toast, drinking some of the coffee after pouring it.

"So past me and your past regeneration are there with you love, and you cant figure it out. I'll be there in a few okay, I just gotta finish up with some work that I have here to do, then I'll be right over, it's more so just giving orders, you know how fond I am of those, arent you doctor." He says before hanging up. 

"God damn it Jack your gonna kill me." He mutters before pocking the phone then dunking the toast and eating it, and the rest of the banana. He then washes the dishes before going into the console room and looking at Jack and the tenth doctor before going to work on the console.

Ten looks at Eleven then at his Jack and starts to help eleven on the console, as well as Jack does, them both knowing the console really well by there late night adventures around the console, well the doctor knowing it either way, but Jack learning how to work the console by those late night adventures they do.

Amy comes down the stairs and blinks at the three of them. "Well guess the three of you are morning people, how can I help out or do you all just want me to watch your backs and make you three coffee?" She says going to the console and getting to work on it with the help of the eleventh doctor helping out her with what she should push and not to push, not wanting to end up in a black hole.

The eleventh doctors Jack appears behind him, having used his vortex manipulator and taps his shoulder. "What now did you need my help with love?" He says, as the eleventh doctor spins to look at him. "Well that's the quickest you've spun around love." He says smiling at eleven.

"I need you to help me out, with what we are trying to find out about the earths imbalance." The eleventh doctor say looking at his Jack and he smiles at him. "We need to know has anything come through torch-wood, also have you just heard anything." He says sitting his Jack down.

Eleventh Doctor's Jack looks at him and then the tenth doctor as well as his Jack. "You know the four five six."

The tenth doctor's Jack blinks and looks at him. "No, just no they cant be surfacing again." He says walking over to the eleven doctors Jack looking directly into his eyes, a glare set on his face as if trying to read the eleventh doctor's Jack thoughts but cant, only to find nothing, not one bit of information that he has in his head fits to this. "You've confronted the four five six right, then why do you have nothing in your mind about them?" Ten asks.

The future Jack looks at the tenth doctor. "I pushed those memories away Doctor." He says looking at ten then his past self. "You've seen it already, and you've pushed them back as well." He says looking at his past self, then at the tenth doctor. "They killed Ianto." He says looking at The doctors. "I was with Ianto before I got with you doctor." elevens Jack says watching them both.

They both blink and look at one another, and nod. There faces set in an oooooooo face, and then look at the future Jack and the past Jack and they both just shake there heads. "Sorry.." They whisper.

"Nothing to be sorry about doctors. Really we are happy." Both Jacks say.

Amy sighs and heads outside of the tardis seeing that we have landed, blinking at the glass container in the room that they all have landed in. "Hey boys! Whats this?!" She calls.

The only thing they didn't know is that what they just have found, is something that could lead to the disaster of the whole entire world


	3. Chapter 3

The tenth doctors Jack and the eleventh doctors Jack looked at one another after Amy says the phrase look what I've found, before grabbing their coats and checking out where they are on the console, before looking at both the doctors. "Ooop..." They both say. "Not our fault!" They both shout at the doctors. The two of them knowing exactly where they are, both backing up a bit away from the console and to the door. Them looking at Amy as they move to the doors. "We know the person in the Jar." They says smirking at her.

Both the doctors look at each other before at the two Jack's. "You both aren't going out there." The tenth doctor says to the two of them.

Eleven nods in agreement with the tenth doctor. "Not one bit. You will mess up the universe more than you have already, you are a fixed point in time already! Don't mess it up more than it is!" He growls at them both.

Amy blinks at the four of them. "What is going on, I have no clue at all. What is going on Doctor." She says with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow cocked.

The tenth doctor's Jack looks at her and then chuckles. "Its the face of Boe." He says wiggling his eye brows. "He's amazing and knows more than a lot of people. He ends up dying at some point and this is a point in which he is still alive. Which is nice to know that he actually dies at some point." He says relief seeming to wash over him a bit at the fact. "I found that out the last time The tigger over there let me go the last time when Martha was around." He says his head gesturing to the tenth doctor.

The eleventh doctor looks at the tenth doctor then at Amy. "What don't give me that look lady." He says looking at her. "I'm not as old as you think I am, or perverted." He says. "So get that out of your mind." He grumbles grabbing his jacket from off of the chair by the console. Passing the tenth doctor his. "We might as well follow them cause we sure as hell cant stop them." He says shrugging his coat on and walking to the door.

The eleventh doctors Jack smiles and watches as Amy heads to the door and looks back a bit. "Why do you look relieved to know that he dies at some point Jack?" She says looking at the two of them. "I mean wouldn't you want to live forever, I mean you both already are." She says opening the door.

"Pond." Both of the doctors says standing by the door now.

"No doctor it's alright." The tenth doctor's Jack says. "Miss Amelia. Would you have liked to be born in the 51 century? Then go with this man called the doctor, end up actually dying then get brought back, then go to the mid nineteenth century, to live through all of that, get taken in by a government group, and tested because they wanted to see how many times you would come back, that is after figuring out first off that you can't die, get recruited and run this for some god awful amount of years, find the doctor again, hoping one day that your death will come. You die countless number of times, and never die coming back time after time, and are a fixed point that the TARDIS doesn't even like. You get tired of living, you get tired of it all." He says looking at her, finally taking a breath. "It's hard to live after living for so long Miss Amy Pond. But you see I had the doctor to look forward too. I waited and waited, and he found me, I stayed in that place waiting for him." He says hands in his pockets of his jacket. "I've lived and I've died, always coming back, I get hit and I heal and I get shot I heal, I feel the pain every time and it hurts, so bad sometimes I cry, and I am not one that usually cries."

"What he's trying to say is. At some point in life we both want an end." The eleventh doctor's Jack says patting The tenth doctors Jack on the back, "So living forever is not the greatest wish in the entire world. More so just ask to be happy and have the necessities." He says watching how her face changes a single tear escaping her eyes. "Don't cry. We are happy where we are now and don't plan on going any where for a while." He says smiling at her.

Amy just nods and nods again more so to the two of them at once, "I'm sorry for asking but I needed to know what your answer was, I didn't mean to pry.." She says heading out the door.

The doctors both blink and sigh both having heard them say this before multiple times, "Amy don't be sorry, they mean no harm, you can ask them anything they are an open book really. Just that is one subject that emotions come out on for the two of them." The eleventh explains.

The Tenth doctors Jack nods. "No harm meant sorry if I sounded mean I didn't mean too, I just needed to get it out in the way that I knew how to, I'm sorry." He says following after her to apologize. "You can ask anything, I mean you could ask me to strip and I would but I shouldn't." He says giving her a sly smile.

The doctors both roll their eyes and head after the two of them. "What are we gonna do with Jack." Eleven asks.

"Well you could tie me up and keep me in bed.." The eleventh doctors Jack says following him out of the Tardis, looping his arm with the eleventh doctors.

Both doctors blush at this comment and the tenth snaps his fingers and the doors shut to the Tardis as he walks to catch up with his Jack who is getting closer to the Face of Boe.

Amy stops in front of the face of Boe and looks at him. "You are wow..." She says looking at him weirdly.

The tenth doctors Jack stands by the window, and sits on the ledge after moving his coat a bit before he sits down, and watches her interact with him.

The tenth doctor smiles fondly at Jack and then goes and stands by the jar that contains the face of Boe.

The eleventh doctor's Jack and the eleventh doctor go over by the tenth doctors Jack and sit down by him watching Amy, chuckling a bit because her reaction is priceless.

"Amelia Pond." The face of Boe says as he looks over at her after opening up his eyes. Making her jump a bit, not thinking that he would talk or look at her. Before he turns a bit and looks at the tenth doctor. "And doctor." Seeing The two Jacks and the eleventh doctor out of the corner of his eye. "And you three." He says before breathing in deeply, then exhaling. "What trouble are you into now." He says seeming to know what is going on before anyone explains.

"H-how do you know who I am?" Amy says as the doctor says. "weeeelll you see we are having a bit of an issue with somethings going on in earth and the two Jacks have mapped it out to be what they have faced before called the four five six..." The tenth doctor says explaining to him.

"I have lived along time Amy Pond, you are the one who waited for the beloved doctor to arrive for you after he crash landed after regeneration into his new face." The face of Boe says to her. "I know a lot more than I look to know, I am wise beyond your years young one. I am older than dirt, as it is put in some ways still." He says seeming to chuckle a bit. Before getting to what the doctor is talking about. "They are going to try to get the things that they want, not caring who gets in the way, and the two that will most likely be able to survive are those two looney bin people." He says his eyes looking over at the two Jack's who are looking out the window not caring that he is talking about them both. "Memories being made are the best to have, and I am enjoying the new ones." He says a sad look on his face. "Now I can give nothing more." He says looking back at the tenth doctor.

"What do you mean you can give no more." Amy says. "You just gave us information about who doesn't die!" She says hands on her hips, her leaning forward a bit. Catching both the Jack's attention when she raises her voice to the face of Boe. "What do you mean, they are trying to take over the world and you don't care?"

"He does care Amy." The tenth doctor says looking at her, running his hand through his hair. "He knows what is going to happen Amy, he has lived very long and has lived through this already, he can give so much information before he ruins the fabric of time and space, even though it is wibbly wobbly timey wimey." He says moving his hand side to side, before fixing his coat.

"How do you know this Doctor." Amy says her voice seeping with bitterness.

"Because he is them!" He shouts pointing at both Jacks. "They know that the face of Boe is them, they do. If I know Jack and the face of Boe, he knows what he is talking about, even if he doesn't realize what he is talking about at first he figures it out in the end." He says as the tenth doctors Jack stands up.

"How about we take this trip back to the tardis. See you later handsome." He says looking over at the face of boe. "I still sexy even for just a giant head." He says smirking.

"I know what you mean" The eleventh doctors Jack says, as he leads the eleventh doctor back to the tardis, The eleventh doctor taking Amy back to the tardis with him.

Tenth doctor's Jack grabs the tenth doctor's hand. "Hey. Look at me." He says making the tenth doctor look at him. "Me and Jack eleven got this figured out I promise Doc. Will get them to go bye bye again, with you and your other selves help, I promise. I know what I'm talking about, and if you don't believe me, believe the face of Boe, he's done this already and has been through it all already with you. So believe him." He says taking the tenth doctors hands in his, kissing the top of them both.

"Alright." The tenth doctor says. "Well than Allons-y" He says guiding his Jack back to the tardis after they both bid a farewell to the face of boe.

The face of Boe watches them go, a small smile on his face till the tardis doors close again and they start to disappear, before he gets a sad look upon his face. "To much is going to happen and I can't give fair warning." He says before closing his eyes, dozing again.


End file.
